Persona Love Story
by Keima.X
Summary: Yosuke and Chie? Are you agree?


**Persona Love Story**

**Yosuke and Chie**

**Chapter 1: Shining Like a Sun**

**Inaba Long Time Ago**

_Jess… Jess… Jess…_

Suara kereta terdengar, kereta itu menuju Inaba. Kereta yang berasal dari kota itu mulai bertambah lambat. Setelah beberapa lama, sampailah kereta itu ke stasiun di Inaba. Seorang anak laki-laki SMA berambut orange, memakai headphone keluar dari kereta bersama ayahnya yang memakai jas dan dasi, layaknya orang bisnis. Ya dia adalah pendiri Junes.

"Hahaha ! Ini Inaba, kota baru ku untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat calon teman-temanku !" Teriak anak itu gembira, anak itu berlari-lari layaknya anak kecil.

"Hai, Yosuke ! Jangan bermain terlalu jauh ! Nanti kau hilang" Ayah anak itu marah.

Ternyata nama anak itu Yosuke, anak dari pengusaha yang berhasil.

Mereka masuk ke mobil yang telah disiapkan oleh supirnya, dan mengantar Yosuke dan ayahnya pulang.

**Yosuke's House**

Terlihat rumah yang sederhana, halamannya cukup luas. Langit terlihat jelas dari dalam rumah, waktu terasa lambat saat itu.

"Waah ! Ini rumahku untuk 3 tahun di Inaba ! Humm, wanginya sangat alami !" Yosuke berdiri di depan pintu kesenangan

"Yosuke cepat masuk !" Perintah ayahnya.

Rumah Yosuke cukup luas, tapi rumah ini ,masih berantakan

"Ayah, aku mau bermain di luar ya, yah?" Tanya Yosuke

"Pergilah bersama supirmu" Jawab Ayahnya

"YEY !"

Lalu Yosuke pergi ke Samegawa River…

**Samegawa River**

_Suara air terdengar dari sungai yang membelah Inaba…_

Tempat indah dengan banyak batu di pinggir sungai yang tenang, langit biru menambah keindahan tempat ini.

Yosuke datang ke tampat itu, saat ia berjalan…

Dia melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek, tak di sengaja wanita itu juga melihatnya.

Mereka saling melihat 5 detik lamanya.

"Hai, Yosuke! Sedang melihat apa kamu?" Tanya supir Yosuke

"Eh, Gak gak, aku gak ngeliatin apa-apa" Jawab Yosuke kaget, dan Yosuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, begitu pun wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Mari kita turun ke Sungai." Ajak supir Yosuke

"Ya, ayo"

Yosuke kembali menatap wanita itu, menurut dia Yosuke dan dia seumuran.

Anak itu tetap berada di Samegawa, ternyata dia sedang latihan karate di situ.

Matahari pun berlari kearah barat, langit oranye membasahi langit. Yosuke memandangi langit dan membayangkan teman-temannya yang ada di kota dahulu…

Yosuke membalikan pandangannya kea rah perempuan yang tadi, dia masih ada. Dia sedang duduk sambil mengelap keringat, sepertinya dia kecapaian.

"Ah, ma-af Yosu-suke, Ini mi-minumannya" Supirnya sambil memberi sebotol minuman dan sepertinya dia habis berlari karena nafasnya terenggah-enggah

"Terima kasih Pak… Tunggu lah disini" Yosuke berterima kasih

"Mau ke mana kamu?" Tanya supirnya

"Hanya sebentar" Yosuke berlari meninggalkan Supirnya

"Nih!" Yosuke menyodorkan minuman yang diberi supirnya tadi, dari belakang kursi ke perempuan tadi

"eh? …"

"Tenang aku tidak akan melukaimu dengan minuman ini" Yosuke meyakinkan

"Ti-tidak perlu" Jawab perempuan itu

"Bukankah kau Tidak punya minum?"

"Bagaiman kau tau?" Kaget perempuan itu

"Hmm…. Ambilah" Yosuke tersenyum

"Ba-baik, Terima kasih" Perempuan itu mengambilnya lalu meminumnya

Yosuke kemudian duduk di samping perempuan itu, mereka menghadap matahari yang perlahan terbenam indah…

"Hei, Boleh ku tahu kau bernama siapa?" Tanya Yosuke

"C-Chie" Jawab anak itu yang bernama Chie, dan muka Chie memerah

"Oh, Namaku Yosuke ! Salam Kenal !" Yosuke menjawab dengan bersemangat

"Kamu sekolah di mana?" Lanjut Yosuke

"Ta-tahun ini aku bersekolah di Yasogami High School, Aku akan masuk kelas 1-2" Jawab Chie

"WAAAAAH! Aku juga, kita sekelas !" Jawab Yosuke bersemangat sekali

"I-Iya… Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmmuu…" Chie bertanya dengan ragu

"Bertemu? Sepertinya tidak tuh." Jawab Yosuke

"Hmm" Muka chie sangat merah, mungkinkah ini… ?

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mengobrol berdua sampai matahari benar-benar hilang dari Inaba…

"Yosuke !" TEriak supirnya Yosuke

"ya! Aku di sini" Jawab Yosuke

"Hmm… Yo-yosuke aku pulang dulu ya?" Tanya Chie

"Baiklah, daa… sampai ketemu nanti di Yasogami High School !" Izin Yosuke, lalu Chie pun pergi membawa handuknya. Sebenarnya Chie terlihat seperti orang yang agresif, tapi kenapa…

"Hai Yosuke ke mana saja kau?" Tanya supir Yosuke

"Tidak, aku hanya berkenalan dengan perempuan yang baik. Maaf mengkuatirkanmu" Jawab Yosuke tersenyum malu

"Hahaha, Ayo pulang ." Ajak supirnya

"Baik"

Mereka pulang, sepanjang jalanan Yosuke tersenyum. Begitu juga Chie tersenyum saat di kamarnya, mengingat Yosuke seperti kenangan paling indah bagi dia. Sayangnya, Chie tak percaya pada pandangan pertama. Chie mengambil Handphone nya, ia mengirim e-mail ke Yukiko tentang yang dialaminya hari ini.

_**Hari ini pun berlalu meninggalkan goresan di hati. **_

_**Waktu terus berlalu, sampailah pada awal semester.**_

**Yasogami High School**

_Ting… Tong…_

_Pemberitahuan untuk para murid, pelajaran akan dimulai 3 menit lagi._

_Bagi para murid silakan masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing._

_Untuk para murid baru ak…_

Speaker sekolah Yasogami High School menyala, menunjukan akan masuk kelas.

Yosuke berdiri di tengah keramaian gerbang Yasogami.

"Waw! Sekolah yang indah, dan para wanitanya … Aku tak sabar ingin masuk ke kelas !" Teriak Yosuke

Serentak orang-orang di sekitarnya melihat Yosuke seperti orang aneh.

"hmm?" Yosuke menunjukan muka anehnya.

**Kelas 1-2**

Yosuke membuka pintu yang menutupi kelas itu dengan tergesa-gesa , ternyata guru sudah ada di dalam kelas. Suara bising dari kelas itu sangat mengganggu, tapi yosuke pun tak mempedulikan itu. Yosuke mencari Chie yang ada di kelas itu, ya yosuke menemukannya sedang ngobrol bersama perempuan berambut lurus dan berbando merah.

"Hoi!" Seorang anak berteriak, Yosuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke anak itu. Tiba-tiba pesawat kertas menabrak Hidung Yosuke.

"HAHAAHAHA ! Bodoh !" Serentak kelas tertawa.

"Baik kelas ! Diam semuanya !" Pak Pak pak guru itu berteriak dan memukul papan tulis dengan penggaris.

"Hai kamu ! Kamu duduk di mana?" Tanya Guru itu kearah Yosuke yang tetap berdiri di depan.

"A-Aku duduk di situ!" Yosuke menjawab sambil menunjuk kearah kursi yang ada di samping orang yang mengganggunya tadi.

"Cepat duduk di situ !"

Yosuke kemudian duduk di tempat yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"baik kelas ! Perkenalkan namaku Mr. Kawigashi. Aku guru yang akan mengajarkan kalian fisika dan biologi…." Guru itu menerangkan dan belum selesai

"sssstt… hei namamu siapa?" Tanya anak di sebelahnya

"Na-namaku Yosuke" Jawab Yosuke

"Huh? Seperti nama anak perempuan, jangan jangan kau masih di mandiin.. hahaha!" Anak itu meledek, dan teman-teman se gengnya juga tertawa

"Apa kau bilang !" Yosuke marah lalu bediri dan memukul anak itu sangat keras.

"Jadi da… Hai ! kamu yang di belakang! Kenapa kamu memukul anak itu !" Mr. Kawigashi marah dan melihat ke Yosuke dengan tajam.

"Sa-saya hanya…" jawab Yosuke

"Pulang sekolah ikut denganku ke kantor!" Perintah Mr. Kawigashi

"ba-baik" Yosuke kembali duduk

**Pulang Sekolah, Yasogami High School**

Yosuke baru keluar dari Kantor guru, muka Yosuke sangat pucat.

Yosuke berjalan menuju lorong kelasnya, lorong itu sangat sepi hanya ada cahaya matahari sore dari jendela. Eh, Ternyata ada Chie yang belum pulang saat itu, dia sedang melihat ke jendela. Yosuke berjalan menuju Chie.

Yosuke juga ikut melihat jendela di samping Chie.

"Eh, Yosuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Chie lebih percaya diri dari yang lalu.

"Gak, Cuma ingin menemanimu melihat jendela ini" Jawab Yosuke,

"Yosuke, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau bisa menyesuaikan diri?" Tanya Chie

"Belum, aku belum bisa menemukan teman di sini" Jawab Yosuke

"Ka-kalau begitu, Bo-bolehkah aku jadi te-teman mu?" Tanya Chie dengan wajah malu dan mata yang focus kearah Yosuke

"Eh…"

Yosuke menuju pintu keluar sekolah, Tiba-tiba saja Anak yang di pukul Yosuke tadi mendatangi Yosuke membawa temannya.

"Jadi kau jagoan hah?" Tanya anak itu

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yosuke balik

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Teman-teman, Gimana kalo kita pukulin dia?" Ajak anak itu

"Hei, apa yang kamu ingin perbuat?" Tanya Yosuke ketakutan

Yosuke lari berlawanan arah geng mereka, sayang sekali Yosuke tidak bisa kabur lagi karena sudah tertangkap. Tangannya di pegang oleh kedua gangster itu. Geng itu terdiri dari 5 orang dan mereka…

"Siapa yang mau pukul duluan?" Tanya anak itu, "baiklah, aku saja" LAnjut anak itu

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

"Baiklah, aku sudah puas, lepaskan dia"

Yosuke tergeletak lemas di lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Yosuke di situ…

_**To  To**_

_**Be**_

_**Continued Continued. **_


End file.
